A crazy night
by RachelSkarstensboobs
Summary: Bo confronts Tamsin about the kiss


Tamsin slammed her vodkabottle back on to the kitchen counter, and stumbled in her drunken grace back to the couch and dropped down on it. Even after all these bottles her mind still couldn't focus on anything else then the Succubus. Her beautiful brown eyes, her amazing smell, the way her lips moved when... Tamsin gave a loud growl. She had to stop this madness she needed a distraction. She checked for the remote between the cushion, and turned the TV on. She switched thru the programs and randomly stopped at some tv show. The Valkyrie turned the volume up so she wasn't able to hear her own thoughts anymore. She laid like this for awhile till her eyelids became heavier and she finally entered the world of dreams.

After only a couple hours later, Tamsin awoke from a loud pound from the front door. What the hell, she thought, turning her position on the couch and closing her eyes again, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the door. When the pounding intensified Tamsin yelled out: "GO AWAY! Its fucking night time asshead." She turned a secound time. As the pounding continued Tamsin gave a loud growl and got up: I swear to god if that's not important I will fucking peel of your skin and sell your stup... Tamsin opened the door and there was no other then:.." Bo?What ar.." Thud! Bos fist collided with Tamsins face. The Valkyrie stumbled back a few steps, trying not to fall over. She tried to steady herself again and looked back at Bo. Bo's eyes were full of fury. She stepped forward attacking the blonde full force clawing and beating her. Tamsin barely managed to fight her of with all the alcohol still running thru her system, which made it hard for her to focus . Tamsin took more steps back she managed to get a hold on one of Bos arms and pushed it down, Bo's others arm still clawing at Tamsins arm, the Valkyries face darkend: "You don't want to d.." Tamsin took another hit to the face she stumbled back and fell over the couch rest pulling Bo down with her. Tamsin gasped for air, she needed a few seconds to process what had happend while Bo was still beating her. Now with Bo on top of her, it was even harder to fend her of. She tangled her legs with Bo's and pushed both of them of the couch. They collided with a hard thud on the wooden floor. With a confused Bo underneath her, Tamsin took the opportunity and pushed Bos arms to the floor and leant down so they were face to face: "Stop Bo!" She growled, " calm the fuck down!" Bo was getting even angrier at this and send waves of pleasure of to Tamsin, which slightly caused her to loosen her grip on Bo. Bo pushed her legs up and threw Tamsin over her. The Valkyrie landed on her back on the cold ground, and let out a small groan. Only now she noticed her nose was bleeding, she wiped the blood away with her right hand and got up facing Bo, who was breathing heavy and was already at a run for Tamsin, who dodged her attack and got a hold on her. Tamsin banged Bo against the wall holding Bo's arm to her back and pinning her with her elbow in place. "Whaaaat-the- Hell," Tamsin yelled at Succubus. Bo stopped fighting, both of them stood there for a couple second longer, until Tamsin let go of her. Bo stayed there against the wall not moving at all. Tamsin wasn't sure what to do, unsure of what to say, when Bo let out a quiet sob. Which made Tamsin uncomftoable she brought her hand up to the brunettes chin and turned her face towards hers. "I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you, .. You just .. You had to stop!" Tamsin said with a unsteady voice, looking back at those beautiful watery brown eyes. Bo shock her head and tried to wipe the still coming tears away. "Lauren and i are taking a break," was all Bo managed to say before her voice broke. Tamsin just starred at Bo. The succubus took a deep breath and said: "Why did you tell her about the kiss?" Tamsin swallowed hard, she knew she would have to deal with this sooner or later. The Valkyrie turned and walked back to the kitchen counter and poured herself a glass of vodka trying to avoid that question she asked Bo: "Do you want some?" Bo eyed the Valkyrie suspiciously, but walked over to the couch and sat down; "Make mine a double!" Only now Bo noticed how awful the Valkyrie looked, Tamsins hair was all messy, scratches all over her arms and neck- Bo wasnt sure if that was her fault tho- under her eyes where huge black saggs, she looked like she hadn't slept in days, that's when she started to look around the room. Vodka bottles everywhere, cloths tossed to the ground, most of them where ripped or had bloodstains on them. Tamsin walked over to Bo, she handed her a glass and sat down next to her. Bo looked at the Valkyrie with a apologetic expression. There was a long silence Tamsin shifted uncomfortable on the couch, and watched Bo take another shoot. Tamsin cleared her throat and slowly asked: "Soo are you here to beat me up and drink all my liquor?" Bo gave her a light smile, only now the blonde noticed that Bo was shivering. The Valkyrie got up and picked up the blanket that was lying on the ground because of what happened just a few minutes ago. She gently placed it over Bo's shoulders; "Here you go"; Tamsin said with a smile and sat back down. Bo was surprised of that gesture by the valkyrie. The blonde poured herself another glass now too. But before she could bring it to her mouth she was stopped by the succubus. "Tamsin you still haven't answered my question, why did you tell her?"  
Tamsin sighted heavy unsure what to say or what to do, she couldn't avoid it again, not this time, Bo wouldn't let her; "Well, I .. I thought she already knew about it, because she was even more unfriendly then usual", Tamsin answered with a laugh. Bo gave her a light chuckle and then looked back up at the blonde who finally was able to take her shoot. "Says you!" Bo said with a smile." What's that supposed to mean?" Tamsin asked defensively and crossed her arms over her chest. Bo chuckled again and only now noticed the blood under the blondes nose;" I'm so sorry about the Nose." Tamsin wiped her nose with the back of her hand again and got up. She took a towl and poured some water over it and started to wipe her nose free of the bloodstains while walking back to the couch. "Well I guess I kinda deserved that", Tamsin answered with a growl. Bo smiled at the blonde again and got up; "Here sit down let me do it! "Tamsin sat back down and starred at Bo; "Thanks Succulette I got it! "  
"Just let me help you for once, it's kinda my fault in the first place"; Bo took the towel out of Tamsins hands before the blonde could protest and wiped the rest of the blood away. Bo noticed how uncomftoable she made Tamsin, she smiled to herself, Bo rested her free hand on Tamsin shoulder," You know., I'm actually happy it's over, I thought about it myself, and it just didn't feel right anymore!- There, your all pretty again": Bo said smiling and put the towel on the table. Tamsin cleared her throat again and looked back at Bo; "You did? Why? And why did you have to go crazy psychbitch on me then?" Tamsin asked angry.  
Bo looked surprised back at the blonde, she poured herself yet another shoot, took it and looked away from Tamsin, she swallowed hard and slowly answered; because I think I'm falling for someone else. Tamsins heart was beating so fast and loud now, she was sure even her neighbors could hear it, she looked down to the floor, "Oh!" She let out a deep breath;" I should go to bed, you can crash on the couch if you want," the Valkyrie got up but was shortly stopped by the succubus who tightend her grip on Tamsins wrist. "Can you just stay a little longer I don't want to be alone right now"; Bo asked almost inaudible. All Tamsin wanted was to get out of this, but when she looked in those sad brown eyes she sat back down, trying to control her breathing. Bo smiled and slowly leant her head on tamsin shoulders, who stiffened immediately. "Relax"; Bo said with her eyes closed. Tamsin couldn't, she got back up and looked at Bo ;" This isn't really how I communicate! Maybe you should call Kenzi for this kind if shit." That wasn't what Tamsin wanted but she couldn't let Bo stay any longer, the more she was around her, the more she fell for her, she couldn't let that happen. The Valkyrie turned around and walked away in another room which most Likely was her bedroom. Bo was shooked at the Valkyries reaction, _did she misjudge everything? Maybe Tamsin didn't like her back at all but why the kiss?_ Bo had to know, she slowly got up and walked after Tamsin who already had collapsed on the bed. "Tamsin?" Bo asked quietly. Tamsin gave her a loud growl.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable! She took a few steps towards the Valkyrie , I was just... , Tamsin in Brazenwood you.. ".She was interrupted by Tamsin who turned around on the bed and sat up; "Bo I'm really tired, and some people actually do have a job, so if you don't mind I'd like to sleep now! "Bo gave her firm nod. But Bo wanted to know, she had to know; "I just have one question for you then you can go sleep all you want!" Bo said with a shaking voice. Tamsin growled again, she knew what Bo was going to ask and in all honesty she didn't have an answers. Tamsin ran her hands thru her hair and she started to sweat; "Just let it go Bo!" Tamsin said with a steady voice and slipped under the covers. What was that supposed to mean let it go? Let what go? She could not be serious now. The succubus crawled onto the bed, the valkyrie looked over to her; "What do you think your doing?" She asked shocked. Bo sat down beside her. Tamsin pulled the covers over her head and gave yet another loud growl; "Why don't you let me sleep?" Bo now pulled the covers away from Tamsin who gave her a deadly look, which made Bo swallow hard ; "Why did you kiss me in Brazenwood", Tamsin closed her eyes, Bo could feel Tamsin now shiver, the Valkyrie pulled her hands up to her face and covered it; "Because I.. , another growl escaped the valkyrie, ..cuz i .. I fucking like you Bo you were about to die and I thought I lost you, and then you killed that son of a bitch and before I knew it I kissed you, I don't know I just .." Tamsin voice broke down now she was still covering her face. Bo was relived Tamsin did feel something for her, she liked her. Bo started to smile and brought a hand up to Tamsins face she took her hands away from her face and hold them tightly in her own. The blondes eyes slowly opened. "I like you too Tamsin!" Bo said smiling towards her. Tamsin slowly sat up so she was face to face with Bo. The blondes eyes turning deadly now a cold stare; "You shouldn't." Was all she managed to say, Bo let go one of Tamsins hands and brought It up to the blondes cheek, her thumb slowly stroking it. Brown eyes locked with green ones. Bo slowly brought her face closer to Tamsins. She gave her a big smile; "Well it's kinda to late for that," she licked her lips before she brought them to the Valkyries, the Succubus lips hovered over Tamsins, Bo opened her eyes to see if this was okay with the Valkyrie. Her eyes met the green ones, Bo could swear she saw a tear fall down the blondes cheeks, but then the Valkyries lips captured hers, and Bo's eyes fell shut again.


End file.
